Inusitado
by o SugarLily o
Summary: 3º lugar do III Challenge RH do Fórum do 3V. Um dia dos Namorados muito frio, Ron rabujento, Harry e Gina com segredinhos e um buquê de margaridas. A combinação pode ser inusitada.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley e mais qualquer personagem que reconheças aqui também. Ron Weasley é um pouco meu, mas infelizmente é bem mais dela. C'est la vie...XD

**N/A: **Esta fic foi escrita especialmente para o III Challenge R/H do Fórum do 3 Vassouras, e, inusitadamente (XD) ela ganhou o terceiro lugar! Ela não foi betada porque eu estava praticamente em cima da data de entrega, por isso ignorem pequenos erros. A música que o Harry canta é a _Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head_, do B.J Thomas.

**Reviews: **São mais do que pedidas! Eu preciso, eu necessito, eu respiro à base de reviews! Sacaram a importância?

_Itálico: _diálogos.

**Negrito: **letra da música, ênfases e monólogos interiores.

* * *

_**Inusitado**_

Ron acordou com um som estranho. Na verdade, era uma seqüência de sons estranhos. Um atrás do outro, e tinham até uma lógica musical que ele, às oito horas da manhã, com um sono danado, não podia decifrar. Então, balanços de cabeça e esfregões com a articulação do dedo indicador depois, ele pode distinguir: parecia ser uma música. Vinda do cômodo mais próximo: o banheiro. Era Harry. E ele estava cantando. CANTANDO.

**"Raindrops keep falling on my head **

**But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red **

**Crying's not for me..."**

Era uma música irritantemente irritante. Num tom igualmente sofrível. Será que ele não percebia que aquilo causaria surdez no pobre ser que acabava de ser acordado? E ele ainda se dizia seu melhor amigo...francamente.  
E agora ele entrava no quarto. Cantarolando e ajeitando a gravata. O que era aquele sorrisinho em seu rosto? Ele iria a algum lugar? Ah sim. Hogsmeade. Ele tinha um encontro em HOGSMEADE. Secreto, ele não queria dizer pra ninguém com quem era, e Ron sabia que aquele sorriso irônico de seu amigo significava algo, que ele insistia em esconder do ruivo. E ainda por cima, CANTAVA. Bah, que patético. Harry Potter apaixonado, prestes a se encontrar com a **namoradinha** em Hogsmeade no Dia dos Namorados. Grande merda. Ele, Ron Weasley, fazia muito bem em ficar em sua cama, encolhidinho. Afinal, estava um frio de congelar artérias lá fora.

_Como estou?_ - Harry não percebeu a vontade de Ron de permanecer imperceptível. Conselhos de moda, a Ron? O garoto-que-sobreviveu não estava batendo bem.

_Eu tenho cara de quem entende disso?_ - o tom de voz era ranzinza, conveniente à situação.

_Pra que serve o melhor amigo? E..._ - Harry balançou a cabeça e riu. - _bem, deixemos dessa maneira. _

_Você me aborrece profundamente com essa cara de "eu tenho um segredo e não vou contar, morda-se de curiosidade". _

_Que bom que você me compreende com um olhar, cara._ - Harry continuava com aquela cara ridícula. - _Não vale a pena ficar aqui, se remoendo de raiva por um dia comemorativo bobo. _

_Como se eu desse a mínima para o Dia dos Namorados!_ - Ron finalmente sentou na cama. A ocasião pedia comentários orais, e com as mãos. - _Você sabe que os comerciantes só inventaram isso pra ganhar mais dinheiro! A Dedosdemel deve adorar esse dia... eles vendem aqueles bombons em forma de coração_ (ele fez uma careta) _que é uma beleza... _

_Você está se superando esse ano. Bem, eu vou me atrasar. __Até mais_! **_"So I just did me some talking' to the sun, and I said I didn't like the way he got things done..." _**

_Ah, cale essa boca!_ - Ron gritou quando o amigo fechou a porta. - _Sinceramente! Como cantor, ele é um professor de DCAT excepcional. _- Ele disse pra si mesmo. Ou para as paredes. Elas eram as únicas que tinham permanecido pra conversar com ele, e ficar horas a fio falando com as paredes realmente não era uma atividade saudável, hã? Talvez tivesse algo mais divertido e menos "fossa" pra se fazer na Sala Comunal. E com isso em mente, Ron desceu as escadas do dormitório. A Sala Comunal estava aquecida com o calor da lareira, e totalmente deserta, a não ser pela presença bibliotecária de uma garota de cabelos revoltos e belas pern- er...mãos que folheavam as páginas de um livro de capa roxa que se destacava entre os dez ou onze de capa azul que descansavam em cima da mesa.

_Mione? O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_- Ron!_ - ela se assustou, fechando o livro na hora. As olheiras debaixo de seus olhos denunciavam que ela estava ali fazia tempo, senão a noite inteira. - _Bom dia, e obrigada pela recepção calorosa! _

_- Que seja. O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_- O que parece? Estou alimentando um bebê hipogrifo. _

_- Exatamente o que eu tinha em mente._ - ele estava bravo ainda, Merlin sabe com quem, mas a voz dele saiu divertida. - _Bem, eu achava que você iria para Hogsmeade também... _

_- Bem, nós sempre vamos juntos, mas esse ano Harry está ocupado e... _

_- Por que você não chamou a Gina então?_ - Ron sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima da amiga, sem saber por que estava tentando solucionar o problema dela de falta de companhia para uma excursão estúpida.

_Ah, Gina está ocupada também..._ - Hermione virou-se para os livros, e tentou escondeu um brilho no olhar.

_- Ah, você também!_ - Ron bateu a mão no braço da poltrona. - _Está vendo o que essa merda de Dia dos Namorados faz com as pessoas? Meus dois melhores amigos estão escondendo algo de mim! E aparentemente, minha irmã também! _

Então a mente de Ron juntou 1+1...

_Peraí! O Harry... você está dizendo...minha irmã... sério?_ - Ron estava profundamente chocado. Há meses atrás, Harry estava miserável, largado pelos cantos, em profunda guerra com o mundo, e Gina estava feliz e saltitante com...um dos namorados que ela deveria ter e fazia questão de esconder de seu irmão por insistir que ele tinha ciúmes dela (ciúmes!) e Hermione estava não-compactuando com as ações secretas dos dois!

_ E mais uma vez, você reagiu da forma que nós imaginamos. _

_- Ah, que imaginativos são vocês!_ - Ron exclamou, magoado. - _Eu não tive tempo de reagir, ok? Me dê cinco segundos. _

Hermione balançou a cabeça e esperou. Ron levou a mão à cabeça.

_Meu amigo? Minha irmã? Quando isso aconteceu? _

_- Eu acho que eu não deveria ser aquela a te explicar... _

_- Ah, mas você pode ser aquela a esconder de mim, não é? _

_- Você é tão difícil!_ - Hermione cruzou os braços.

_Ah sim, e vocês são simples, não? _

_- Harry está muito feliz com seus sentimentos pela Gina, e sua irmã, sem saber, esperava por isso faz tempo, e... _

_- Puxa, você poderia escrever um livro de auto-ajuda, Hermione! _

_- E você poderia ler um de vez em quando! _

_- E o que diabos isso quer dizer? _

_Quer dizer que... por que você está parado aqui, no Dia dos Namorados, vestindo seu pijama brega, enquanto Hogwarts inteira está em Hogsmeade com alguém? _

_- Hogwarts inteira não, você não está lá._ - ele disse, com ar de superioridade.

_Exatamente._ - Hermione disse, suspirando e encarando Ron com os olhos mais significativos que ele já conhecera. Aquilo queria dizer o que ele achava que queria dizer? Quer dizer...ele não sabia exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer. E o que ele diria agora? E por que os neurônios dele insistiam no verbo dizer?

E_r... seu pijama é brega também._ - ele conseguiu formular essa resposta genial, e com "muito" orgulho de si mesmo.

_É uma camisola._ - Hermione insistiu no tópico banal de discussão.

_Se insere na categoria pijama. _

_- Roupa de dormir, eu diria. _

_- Nós estamos parados na sala comunal, de pijamas, discutindo a classificação do tal. _- ele riu.

_Olhe só, não estamos mais rabugentos!_ - Hermione fez o mesmo.

_Está muito tarde para Hogsmeade? _

_- Talvez._ - ela olhou pra baixo. - _Mas não tarde demais para... Espere aqui! _

Hermione levantou-se e correu em direção ao dormitório masculino. Ron teve um mau pressentimento e resolveu seguí-la, afinal, o que diabos ela faria lá em cima? Hermione abriu a porta com pressa e começou a vasculhar os pertences de Harry.

_Você pode me explicar o que é isso? _

_- Ah, a capa de invisibilidade._ - ela sorriu com o objeto nas mãos. - _E o mapa! _

_- O que nós faremos com eles? _

_- Daremos um passeio! _- ela concluiu, sorrindo alegremente.

_Os dois monitores da Grifinória com uma capa de invisibilidade e o artigo mais ilegal que já esteve nessa escola. Boa. Aliás, isso pertence ao Harry, não? _

_- Desde quando você ficou tão comportado? _

_- Alguém tem que dar uma de Granger aqui, não?_

Hermione não achou graça.

_Bem, vamos. _- ele sentiu a mão dela tocar a dele, e os nervos dele se eletrocutaram. Teria Hermione encostado o dedo em alguma tomada? (Era assim que os trouxas chamavam?) Porque aquilo certamente vinha dela pra ele...

Os dois continuaram unidos fisicamente dessa maneira até chegarem além do retrato da Mulher Gorda, quando Hermione jogou a capa em cima dos dois e analisou o mapa. Ron ainda olhava bobamente para sua própria mão, sem rastro nenhum da rabugice de antes. **Convenhamos, Ron Weasley, é apenas uma mão... não é? **

_Hmmm...o caminho parece tranqüilo até a cozinha._

_- E o que nós vamos fazer na cozinha?_

_ - O que você acha?_ – ela revirou os olhos. – _Nós vamos pegar algo de comer. Vamos fazer um piquenique! _

_- Aonde, eu posso saber?_ – Ron começou a recuperar a irritação de antes. – _Está um gelo danado lá fora! _

_- Na sala comunal, oras! Temos a lareira, vai ser divertido e..._ – Hermione tinha um olhar que parecia muito com o de Luna, mas então ela chacoalhou a cabeça. – _Vamos descer. _

_- Se aquele seu gato soubesse fazer alguma coisa, ele podia trazer comida para nós... _

_- Bichento sabe fazer muitas coisas! _

_- Sim, como dormir com aquela barriga gorda dele pra cima._ – Ron deu um sorriso maquiavélico.

_Eu sinceramente não sei o que você tem contra... OUCH! _

Eles ouviram um PAF e algo verde, pequeno e áspero se chocou contra os dois. Ron sentiu o pé de Hermione pisar no dele com força, e a cabeleira dela tampou sua visão quando a força de seu corpo caiu toda sobre ele. Ele tentou se apoiar em algo, mas não havia nada pra ele se escorar, afinal, estavam no meio do corredor. Sacudindo a cabeça, com sua nuca doendo, ele viu que a cabeça de Hermione descansava em cima de seu peito, e os pés dela, bem como os seus, estavam à mostra, descobertos pela capa.

_Ai, meu joelho!_ – a voz dela saiu abafada. Ele sentiu sua orelha pegar fogo.

_Você!_ – ele se assustou, vendo Dobby pelo tecido translúcido. Ele estava zonzo, mas olhava com uma cara de profunda surpresa. Ele pensou que era por causa do elfo estar vendo apenas dois pares de pernas no meio do corredor, mas Dobby puxou a capa de cima do rosto de Ron.

_Oh, senhor Wheezy, Dobby sente muito, muito senhor...Dobby não queria assusta-los, Dobby apenas queria ajudar, Dobby sente... _

_- Ok, Dobby, ok._ – ele exclamou, impaciente. - _Er… Mione? Você se importa? _

_- Oh, desculpe._ – ela se levantou, o rosto muito vermelho. – _Estamos bem, Dobby, não se preocupe. _– ela disse, com um sorriso doce. Hermione Granger e sua mania por elfos-domésticos...

_Dobby está muito feliz de encontrar os senhores à tempo! Harry Potter não perdoaria Dobby se Dobby... _

_- Harry? O que ele tem a ver com isso?_ – Ron indagou, sinceramente surpreso.

_Bem, Harry Potter mandou Dobby trazer algo pra vocês. Era uma surpresa, Dobby imaginou que vocês estariam na Sala Comutal. _

_- Comunal, Dobby._ – Hermione sorriu. – _Mas o que o Harry queria que você trouxesse para nós? _

Então, os dois atentaram para uma cesta jogada no meio do corredor, e muitos doces, sanduíches, e pedaços de bolo espalhados pelo chão. Instintivamente, os dois começaram a recolher tudo o que viam.

_Ah, faça-me o favor_. – Hermione sacou sua varinha. – **_Convasus!_ **

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha. Onde é que ela aprendia aquelas coisas? Bem, depois de ler mais páginas de livros do que qualquer pessoa viva no planeta, ela devia ter aprendido muita coisa. Era impressionante. Ela era extremamente impressionante.

_Harry mandou você trazer tudo isso? Por quê?_ – ele voltou seu olhar a Dobby.

_Harry Potter disse que está muito frio lá embaixo. _– o elfo tinha um sorriso misterioso.

_ Está mesmo, vamos voltar, obrigada Dobby._ – Hermione pegou a cesta e caminhou rapidamente de volta para a Sala Comunal. Ron deu as costas ao elfo e correu atrás dela. Qual era o problema agora? Ron conhecia muito bem o andar da garota, e os ombros arqueados, pra saber que ela estava constrangida com algo. Ele nem prestou atenção na reclamação da Mulher Gorda, enrolada em algo que parecia uma tapeçaria.

_O que foi? _

_- Nada. Vamos comer, eu estou com fome, você não está? Então vamos comer._ – ela disse tudo muito rápido, sentando-se no chão. Havia uma toalha na cesta, quadriculada de laranja e roxa, e ela a estendeu no chão.

_Hermione? _

_- Coma logo, Ron._ – ela olhava em todas as direções, menos pra ele.

_Isso caiu no chão. _

_- Não seja fresco, estava embrulhado._ – ela disse, mastigando um pedaço de bolo, que parecia ser de nozes.

_Ok. _– ele se ajoelhou, estendendo a mão para pegar um sanduíche. Ou pelo menos foi o que Hermione imaginou: Ron pôs suas mãos em volta da cesta e a puxou com pressa. Havia algo ali dentro que tinha impressionado Hermione, com certeza!

_ Ron, solta isso! _– ela confirmou suas suspeitas.

_ O que tem nessa cesta, Hermione? _

_- Devolve isso! _

_- Mas o Dobby trouxe para **nós dois**!_ – ele riu, se divertindo da cara de desesperada da amiga. Porém, ele parou de rir quando percebeu que ela estava mesmo desesperada, a ponto de chorar a qualquer momento. – _O que **foi**? _– ele insistiu na pergunta, futricando na cesta. Então ele encontrou. Devia ser aquilo. Um buquê de flores: margaridas, as preferidas de Hermione. Ron não sabia como ou porquê tinha essa informação, mas nunca tinha se esquecido. Talvez ela tivesse comentado quando viu poção feita com pétalas dela em algum livro qualquer, ou quando Bichento entrou na sala comunal todo sujo de terra após ter atacado o jardim da prof. Sprout, ou quando Krum mandou dúzias de margaridas pra ela e ele ficou sabendo apenas porque Gina deixou escapar a informação.

Margaridas eram flores estúpidas na verdade. Sem graça. Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos. É, aquelas pétalas brancas, monocromáticas, todas iguaizinhas, simétricas, muito sem graça. Ela tinha começado a soluçar. Mas até que elas eram bonitinhas. Hermione era linda quando chorava. **Ronald Bilius Weasley!**Ele ouviu uma voz que se parecia com a de sua mãe gritar no seu ouvido.

_Mione... _

_- Me desculpe. _– ela ergueu a cabeça. – _Eu estou sendo uma boba. Foi uma brincadeira idiota do Harry, ele não deveria ter mandado isso. _

_- Aposto que foi idéia da Gina._ – Ron riu pra si mesmo. Hermione deu um sorrisinho. – _Sabe, eu não tenho nenhum problema em ela namorar o Harry, aliás, ele é o único que eu aprovaria, é que..._

_- Eu sei, Ron. _– Hermione parecia não querer falar muito agora. Ela sentou-se numa poltrona.

_Acho melhor nós continuarmos comendo. _– Ron se sentou no chão novamente. Hermione respirou fundo. As flores continuavam na mão dele, sem ele entender porquê. Harry sabia. Gina sabia. Merlin, até Hermione devia saber. Por que ele não havia se dado conta ainda? E o que havia de errado?

_Eu acho que isso é seu._ – ele sorriu, estendendo o buquê a ela. Os olhos da garota se iluminaram.

_Obrigada._ – ela pegou as flores com delicadeza. Para quem escrevia muito, ela tinha as mãos mais perfeitas e belas que ele já tinha visto. Aquele perfume suave vinham das flores? Não, eram do cabelo dela. Tão perto dele, que chegavam a irritar as maçãs de seu rosto. E os lábios dela... eles tinham uma coloração diferente. Mas ele não observou-os por muito tempo,pois logo seus olhos se fecharam e ele sentiu o sabor adocicado de seu beijo. Quem diria. Era ele, Ron Weasley, apaixonado, beijando a garota de sua vida no Dia dos Namorados. E danem-se os comerciantes, a Dedosdemel e os bombons em forma de coração. Nada daquilo importava agora.


End file.
